remingtonsteelersfandomcom-20200214-history
Remington Steelers/1999 Shows
This is the listing for the 1999 shows at the Troubadour Club in Los Angeles featuring the Remington Steelers. Tape 1: 10/5/99 1. Another One Rides the Bus (Weird Al Yankovic cover) 2. It's Still Billy Joel to Me (Weird Al Yankovic cover) 3. I Love Rock N Roll (The Arrows cover) 4. Mickey (Toni Basil cover) *Notability: The first Remington Steelers live performance ever. Tape 1: 10/12/99 1. Another One Rides the Bus (Weird Al Yankovic cover) 2. My Bologna (Weird Al Yankovic cover) 3. La Bamba (traditional) 4. Stop Draggin' My Heart Around (Stevie Nicks cover) *Notability: First performance of "La Bamba" Tape 2: 10/19/99 1. Another One Rides the Bus (Weird Al Yankovic cover) 2. Pac Man (Weird Al Yankovic cover) 3. 99 Luftballons (Nena cover) 4. Mickey (Toni Basil cover) *Notability: "Pac Man" performance will appear on the upcoming 2009 Remington Steelers album "Live Era '99-'08" Tape 2: 10/26/99 1. Another One Rides the Bus (Weird Al Yankovic cover) 2. Pac Man (Weird Al Yankovic cover) 3. Hitler Has Only Got One Ball (Toby O'Brien cover) 4. La Bamba (traditional) *Notability: Only live performance of "Hitler Has Only Got One Ball" Tape 3: 11/2/99 1. Another One Rides the Bus (Weird Al Yankovic cover) 2. School Cafeteria (Weird Al Yankovic cover) 3. Girls Just Want to Have Fun (Cyndi Lauper cover) 4. 99 Luftballons (Nena cover) Tape 3: 11/9/99 1. Another One Rides the Bus (Weird Al Yankovic cover) 2. Pac Man (Weird Al Yankovic cover) 3. La Bamba (traditional) 4. Theme from Sesame Street (cover) *Notability: Only live performance of "Theme from Sesame Street" Tape 4: 11/16/99 1. Another One Rides the Bus (Weird Al Yankovic cover) 2. School Cafeteria (Weird Al Yankovic cover) 3. 99 Luftballons (Nena cover) 4. I Love Rock N Roll (The Arrows cover) Tape 4: 11/23/99 1. Another One Rides the Bus (Weird Al Yankovic cover) 2. School Cafeteria (Weird Al Yankovic cover) 3. La Bamba (traditional) 4. Instant Karma (John Lennon cover) *Notability: "La Bamba" permanently assimilated into the lineup Tape 5: 11/30/99 1. Another One Rides the Bus (Weird Al Yankovic cover) 2. It's Still Billy Joel to Me (Weird Al Yankovic cover) 3. La Bamba (traditional) 4. 99 Luftballons (Nena cover) Tape 5: 12/7/99 1. Another One Rides the Bus (Weird Al Yankovic cover) 2. My Bologna (Weird Al Yankovic cover) 3. La Bamba (traditional) 4. I Love Rock N Roll (The Arrows cover) Tape 6: 12/14/99 1. Another One Rides the Bus (Weird Al Yankovic cover) 2. Pac Man (Weird Al Yankovic cover) 3. La Bamba (traditional) 4. Mickey (Toni Basil cover) Tape 6: 12/21/99 1. Another One Rides the Bus (Weird Al Yankovic cover) 2. Christmas at Ground Zero (Weird Al Yankovic cover) 3. La Bamba (traditional) 4. Feliz Navidad (traditional) *Notability: The first Christmas-themed show; everyone was wearing red and green, and two of the songs were Christmas-themed; last live performance of "Another One Rides the Bus"; "Feliz Navidad" performance will appear on the upcoming 2009 Remington Steelers album "Live Era '99-'08" Category:Music